


Speak Slowly, Amor.../ Ideas, but with little execution, sadly

by Nikita2594



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: But I'm not really a writer, Coaches don't play lol, Johnny's fluent in Spanish?, M/M, Ten is a Polyglot, This Idea popped up in my head, how do I tag this?, they just miss each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita2594/pseuds/Nikita2594
Summary: This is an idea that popped in to my head... Please read.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	Speak Slowly, Amor.../ Ideas, but with little execution, sadly

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer/ content creator... but my head-cannon is going off like crazy. I currently have, like a few lines of dialogue and a little thought paragraph, but nothing else, aurgh!!!

"I’ve been practicing…"

"Oh..?" Johnny looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, I’ve started back to learning Spanish"

"I didn’t know you knew Spanish that well?"  
"Well, it was either that German, or French. Plus, helps that it has the same alphabet as English, so I don’t have to learn a whole new alphabet.."

"Wouldn’t German be something to learn? you have YangYang with you."

"Something tells me that I’ll get to that one later, I have time…."

"Oh, do you have a rush to learn Español?"

"It’s just… I really want to talk to you"

"You’re talking to me right now"

"That’s not what I mean… I know that in the states they encourage k-12 students to learn a language… and geographically speaking, Spanish makes the most sense. I know you can speak and understand Spanish, and I just wanted something for us, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

-German kind of made sense because YangYang was with Ten, so the managers wouldn’t have batted an eye or asked an unnecessary questions. French could have also been an option, but Ten didn’t know the extent of Marks skills (It’s not his fault if he thought all Canadians could understand French). Having Johnny really learn Thai was just a flat NO. To this day, he doesn’t know what he was trying to say to him before that V-live, ugh.-

"That’s actually really sweet, and a good idea Mi amor."

"Gracias, cariño. Also, I saw that segment with you and Mark, and I think its funny how they’ll blur out your tummy before censoring Mark just saying ‘fuck’."

"I know, right? But let's be honest here, you just want to know what I say when I whisper in you ear, and when I get so angry I start cussing in Spanish."

"I won't deny that," Ten said slyly. "I also want to Lord it over everyone that I know every part of you, and they don't. Your mine, Johnny."

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to use any of this, please feel free! 
> 
> I put the rating as G, because there is nothing bad within the content currently written (t/n: there is one F word), but I honestly don't mind any rating that this could go to.
> 
> My only request is that you post it on this site (AO3. org) and let me know when its up so I can enjoy reading it with some wine and popcorn! =)


End file.
